Sad Serenade
by Neuroticbelieve
Summary: Despues de culminar la guerra Hermione vuelve a Hogwarts, y se encuentra con un Draco Malfoy completamente diferente, una relacion nacera entre ellos...
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada, quisiera decirles(si es que alguien lee esto) que soy super nueva, es la primera historia que escribo, y me costo demasiado subirla, es todo un royo, espero que les guste. :)**

**Los personajes son propiedad de JK ROWLING lo demas lo pongo yo.**

**Vocabulario soez en algunas partes.**

**Los momentos mas felices pasan por mi mente, ambos tenemos que aceptar que se acabo y no hay remedio esta vez, todo el dolor que escondo lo dejo sonar esta noche, en una triste, triste serenata, para cada corazón roto esta noche.**

Después de la guerra Hermione había vuelto para buscar a sus padres y revertir el encantamiento Obliviate, cosa que no se le hizo muy fácil, pero como muchos se lo decían y ella misma se lo repetía, era una bruja muy inteligente y la mejor de su edad. Se dio unas largas vacaciones, el "**que no debe ser nombrado**" ya no esta, Harry, Ron, Ella y todos las brujas y magos podían estar en paz, ya no mas acontecimientos extraños, ya no mas tragedias, todo era paz y tranquilidad. Pero sus vacaciones ya llegaron a su Fin! Volvían a Hogwarts para terminar su ultimo año, con Ron pidiéndole los deberes al igual que Ginny, teniendo que soportar las ridiculeces de Lavender y Parvati, incluso a Draco Malfoy... Aunque no se sabe que hay de su vida hace mucho que tenía esa incógnita "¿En donde esta Draco Malfoy?", sabia que era solo un pobre chico mimado que estaba obligado a ser un **Mortifago**, en realidad solo era un cobarde en el cuerpo de un chico arrogante y con clases (supuestamente),

Pero no debía de prestarle atención a eso, ya se enterará por allí que le sucedió, o que hizo con su vida, pero estaba segura de que el se había quitado de encima un gran peso, el peso de** Voldemort**, el peso de tener que hacer cosas que no quieres por mas que seas un estúpido engreído que va por los pasillos degradando a los mas inocentes, a los feos, pobres o a los "Sangre Sucia" como ella...

-Hermione, Hermione por aquí-

Una voz demasiado familiar llamo su atención, apenas había entrado a la Plataforma 9y 3/4, Los Weasley se encontraban a unos pocos metros de ella haciéndole señas con sus manos... Como si sus cabellos rojo fuego no fueran suficiente. Entre ellos también estaba Harry, era el quien le había llamado la atención, agarrado de la mano con Ginny, era tan hermoso que por fin pudieran estar juntos, después de tantos años Ginny tras de Harry y Harry tras de Cho... Eso demuestra que si te esfuerzas un poco mas de lo habitual puedes lograr tu cometido. A pesar de que era lindo y se alegraba por ellos, no podía dejar de sentir una pizca de envidia, y ella seguia sola. Ronald Weasley luego del beso nunca mas hablo de ellos, después del fin de la Guerra se dedico a vaguear ya comer, lo que mejor sabia hacer, había engordado unos cuantos kilos, si fuera mas bajo seria como el primo odioso de Harry, Dudley pero con cabello rojo...Un cerdo con peluca.

Luego de llegar hacia ellos, darse algunos abrazos acompañados de besos en las mejillas, Harry, Ron Hermione, Ginny se despedían por las ventanas del Expreso de Hogwarts.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo-

Decía Ginny con una sonrisa en sus labios, se había sentado al lado de Harry como era de esperarse, el le sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios para luego responder

-Si... aquí vamos de nuevo-

-Agss, no se besen en frente de mi-

A Ron todavía no le caia la idea de su mejor amigo con su hermana menor, ya casi no pasaban tiempo juntos como antes, ya que Ginny no lo deja ni respirar ,algun dia, uno de los dos tendrá que cansarse.

-Callate-

Harry le miro severamente, y luego poso la mirada en Hermione. Ella solo se dedico a encoger los hombros y hacer una mueca con sus labios.

Luego de un rato, salieron del vagón ya que se escucho un alboroto fuera.

-Como es que sigues en Hogwarts? Maldito mortifago-

-Deberías estar muerto, como Dumbledore y como Snape-

-Todos los mortifagos como tu, deberían estar a cien metros bajo tierra-

Hermione no entendía a quien le estaban diciendo aquellas palabras, obviamente había sido un mortifago. El Pasillo estaba repleto de gente, alumnos de todas las casas. Se abrió paso entre la pequeña pero abundante multitud para poner un poco de orden... Seguía con su puesto de prefecta y tenía que cumplir con su deber.

No sabe ni como, ni porque, se sentía tan extraña en frente de ese ser.

Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en medio de las personas, con la cabeza baja, y las manos apretadas en puño caían sobre sus costados.

Al ver que unos pies se acercaban mas a el que el resto de las personas decidió levantar la cabeza, estaba preparado para cualquier golpe, amenaza, cualquier cosa. Sabía que lo merecía, por todas las maldades que hizo en su pasado, por toda la gente que humillo, por ser como es, por tener una asquerosa marca que no quería tomar.

Antes de culminar la Guerra, decidió irse, salir de eso, ser un poco libre. No se había dejado ver en todo ese tiempo precisamente por lo que estaba pasando, tenía miedo al rechazo.

Había cambiado su aspecto un poco, estaba más grueso, se dedico a hacer ejercicio, debía entretenerse con algo, su pelo ya no era amarillo platinado, casi blanco, ahora era de un amarillo mucho más oscuro, casi marrón.

Hermione se quedo frente a el, mirándole, analizándolo, captando lo que tenía en frente. Ese era Draco Malfoy? El niño **engreído y estúpido**? No parecía, la verdad es que estaba mucho más... Como decirlo? Guapo tal vez? Si!, definitivamente era esa la palabra, Draco Malfoy era un adonis, seguramente era el hombre más hermoso que había visto en años.

-Volved todos a sus respectivos vagones, salid de Aquí, soy prefecta-

Las personas empezaron a desalojar el pasillo, no sin antes lanzarle una que otra mirada de odio al Rubio.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo, antes de dirigirle una última mirada, y marcharse a su vagón con la mirada fija en el piso y sus manos en sus bolsillos delantero de la túnica.

**Gracias?** Draco Malfoy le había dado las Gracias? Se había esperado un "Eres una estúpida Granger" o "Maldita sangre sucia, este no es tu problema" o alguna otra frase insultante de su parte. Pero jamás, jamás se imagino que una norma de cortesía saliera de sus labios para dirigirse directamente a ella, y eso la hizo sonreír y dejar la incomodidad que sentía a un lado, la hizo sonreír, porque le daba una pequeña esperanza, el había cambiado.

Era extraño, humillante y degradante, tener que aguantar esos insultos. ¿Así que sentía?

¿Así se sentían las personas a las que el molestaba y humillaba constantemente en sus años pasados en Hogwarts? Pues si era así, una sensación horrible.

Afortunadamente Hermione Granger había ido a su rescate. El había cambiado mucho, igual que ella, cuando levanto su cabeza, no pudo evitar pasar sus ojos por todo su cuerpo, era simplemente hermosa y el no lo había notado, o mas bien no quería admitirlo, solo por ser una Gryffindor y ser una "Sangre Sucia" pero ya eso no importaba, nada de eso le importaba. Durante el transcurso de su vida lo criaron con esos pensamientos horribles sobre los Muggles, sobre los que no tenían su mismo status de sangre. Pero ahora todos eran libres, el era libre, aunque una persona rechazada y desprestigiada, con una marca que tendría que llevar para toda la vida.

Aunque tuviera la marca tenebrosa, el ya no era la misma persona, ahora se consideraba una persona tímida, e indefensa, una rata asquerosa. Eso pensaba de el, y se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

**-No soy el mismo, no soy igual- Pensó.**

-Draco- escucho que lo llamaban.

-Draco, draco que te pasa?- le preguntaron.

Esa voz?

-Hermione- dijo en un susurro mientras levantaba la cabeza, pero solo se encontró con Pansy y Blaise que le miraban extrañados.

-Heee, no... No me pasa nada, solo-que podía decir?- Solo que... Esto es extraño no creen?

-Por que lo dices?- pregunto Pansy.

-Bueno, es obvio que aquí nadie nos quiere, lo digo por lo que paso hace un rato en el pasillo, para que acepte la propuesta de McGonagall?-

Sabia que algo como aquello pasaría, ni siquiera habían llegado al castillo cuando ya le había pasado su primera sesión, de lo que seria una tortura constante. Pero debía terminar Hogwarts, para poder establecerse en algún trabajo. Tal vez tenía dinero para vivir por el resto de sus días, pero quería hacer algo con sus propias manos.

-Y a quien demonios le importa? Seguimos siendo Slytherins y...-

Blaise Zabini se vio interrumpido por un Draco con una expresión muy enojada.

-Y a quien coño le importa Blaise? Que seamos Slytherins no quiere decir que se hallan borrado nuestros errores, no somos nadie, somos unos más del montón, nosomos diferentes, todos somos iguales y es mejor que lo vayas aceptando, y dejes tus estupideces, YA NADA SERA IGUAL!-

Sin decir más, salió de su vagón dando un fuerte portazo, no sabía porque pero no aguantaba esa clase de comentarios, no eran más que unas ratas asquerosas.

Deambulo por un rato entre los pasillos, algunas que otras veces recibía alguna mirada de odio desde algunos vagones, pero la mayoría de las personas estaban durmiendo.

Se topo con el carrito de golosina y compro unas ranas, y unas grajeas, hace tiempo que no comía de aquello, vaya que estaba rico.

Siguió caminando por un rato mas, hasta que llego al final, no sabe cómo, ni cuándo y por qué? Pero llego al vagón donde se encontraba Granger, la cual salía de su compartimiento y sin querer se tropezó con el cayendo al piso.

Lo sien...- Intento decir el Rubio. Pero se vio interrumpido por Harry el cual le gritaba.

-¿ Qué haces aquí Malfoy? Que le has hecho?-

-Tranquilo Harry, no le grites, el no me hizo nada-

Hermione que se encontraba en el piso no entendía porque él estaba allí. Vio como el le extendía la mano para ayudarla a parar y ella un poco dudosa la acepto.

-Gracias- dijo ella.

Draco no le respondió, solo se limito a hacer una mueca con los labios, una especie de sonrisa, y con eso Hermione supo que era un "De nada".

-Bueno, vamos Hermione, volvamos al compartimiento- le dijo Harry.

Mientras se metía al compartimiento, Hermione no podía quitar la mirada de sus ojos Grises, igual que el no podía quitarle la mirada de los ojos de ella.

-Definitivamente, es Hermosa- Pensó Draco.

-Es... Increíble- pensó ella.

Hermione le sonrió, y sin más se metió al compartimiento.

Draco por su lado, se dio media vuelta, y con una sonrisa en sus labios se fue a su compartimiento.

Hacia mucho que él no sonría, que no sonreía de verdad.

**Bueno, esto es todo por ahora, el cap es algo corto pero tal vez a medida que vaya escribiendo se vuelvan mas largos, como dije antes soy nueva en estos y necesito inspirarme para poder escribir lo que pienso. Si alguien leyo y le gusto por favor díganle a sus otros amigos Potterhead, publiquelo en pag y todo, y por favor dar Rv y comentar, acepto todo tipo de comentario, pueden darme consejos, si tengo algún error pido mil disculpas, no soy una genia en esto de la ortografía.**

**Gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Este capitulo en lo personal no es nada especial, lo escribi hace un rato, solo por cumplir, ya que mi PC esta dañada, y mi vecina me presto la suya, pero solo pude escribir esto, no era lo que tenia planeado pero no puedo hacer mas:s y no se cuando pueda volver a actualizar ya que no se cuando me arreglen mi pc. Bueno espero que les guste. y Muchas Gracias a las que me han dado Review y han comentado. Besos :***

**Normalmente tratare de poner algun pedasito de alguna cancion antes de cada cap, pero para este no se me ocurre ninguna.**

**Esta historia tambien la subo al Wattpad, se llama igual y el nombre del usuario es el mismo. Neuroticbelieve.**

**Los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling, lo demas lo pongo yo.**

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde su llegada a Hogwarts, a pesar de que estaba feliz, no era lo que ella esperaba, pensaba que todo seria como antes, pero Hermione se había dado cuenta de que nada lo seria…Nunca jamás. Muchas partes del castillo estaba aun destrozadas, la magia deja huellas, en especial la magia negra, Dumbledore ya no estaba y Snape tampoco a eso se le sumaban la gran cantidad de alumnos que faltaban, sobre todo de Slytherin, había escuchado a la Profesora McGonagall que planeaba eliminar esa casa y repartir los alumnos entre las restantes, ahora le consultaba todo a Harry a Ron y a Ella, no sabia porque, pero le agradaba ayudar como siempre, también se dio cuenta de que ya no habrían "Aventuras" a pesar de que eso le agradaba, extrañaría mucho la sensación de adrenalina que se acumulaba en ella y que al final la dejaba agotada, a todo eso se le suma el hecho de que Draco Malfoy no dejaba de mirarle. Desde sus encuentros en el Expreso de Hogwarts, siempre que se encontraban en un mismo lugar, como en las clases de Pociones no dejaba de mirarle, y ella constantemente también le devolvía la mirada, sus ojos grises se conectaban con ella al instante, era como una conexión eléctrica, un electro shock,. La verdad es que era algo muy incomodo, el siempre quitaba la mirada primero, cosa que Hermione agradecía, no sentía el valor de desviarla ella.

Esta vez estaba camino a su dormitorio, iba por el séptimo piso el cual estaba repleto de gente, agrupada en un mismo punto gritándole a alguien, parecía que era una revuelta, lo que le faltaba, estaba estresada ya que debía ir estudiando para sus EXTASIS debía estar muy bien preparada para ellos, y si a eso le incluía lo que sucedía casi a diario con Malfoy, no era se sentía muy bien que digamos, camino con paso decidido, empujando un poco a la gente y mostrando su insignia de prefecta para que le dejaran pasar.

-No entiendo como McGonagall te dejo entrar de nuevo en Hogwarts-

-Eres una basura-

Sabía que se trataba de algún Slytherin, y estaba segura de que era Draco Malfoy, últimamente pasaba mucho, ya estaba asteada de aquellas situaciones, por eso mismo pudo convencer a la Profesora McGonagall de no eliminar la casa de Slytherin, lo matarían, no solo a Draco, sino al resto de los Slytherins… Al llegar al centro del alboroto, se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto, era Draco Malfoy, pero estaba vez estaba tirado en el piso, en posición fetal, y sangrando por casi todos lados, por la nariz, por la boca, los oídos, era algo terrible, le habían hecho algún hechizo muy malo.

-Ayu…Ayúdame- Le dijo al, al ver que alguien llegaba.

Hermione estaba aterrada, como era posible aquello? Ya había visto suficiente sangre en toda su vida como para tener que ver mas, estaba muy molesta, y no entendía porque Malfoy se encontraba precisamente en ese pasillo del 7mo piso que estaba repleto de Gryffindors, es un estúpido.

Estaba muy molesta.

-FUERA TODOS, LARGO DE AQUÍ SI NO QUIEREN QUE LLAME A MCGONAGALL- grito. Estaba furiosa.

-SE LO MERECE, POR SER UN ASQUEROSO MORTIFAGO-

Fue la gota que derramo el baso.

-ERA! ERA UN MORTIFAGO, ES SU PASADO, TU NO ERES ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE PARA JUZGARLE NI A EL NI A NADIE, AHORA LARGO DE AQUÍ!-Grito

El pasillo se empezó a desalojar, la gente se iba mientras seguía soltando insultos y comentando acerca de lo ocurrido, hasta le pareció escuchar un "Traidora" dirigido a ella, pero no importaba la prioridad era ayudar a Draco tenía que llevarlo a la enfermería, gracias a Merlin que Harry se apareció por el pasillo, y se dirigió directamente a ella.

-Harry, podrías ayudarme a llevarlo a la enfermería?- Decía, mientras le agarraba por uno de los brazos y Harry tomaba el otros-

-HAAA!- Draco soltó un fuerte gemido.

-Quien te ha hecho esto?- Le pregunto Harry-

Pero lo único que recibió de respuesta fue un balbuceo de su parte.

No es que a Harry le agradara mucho Malfoy, le había hecho la vida imposible desde que entro en Hogwarts, hace unos meces le había salvado la vida dos veces, y una tercera vez era demasiado, si hubiera sido por él lo hubiera dejado tirado, incluso podía haberse acercado y patearle, pero supuestamente había cambiado un poco, él pensaba que solo era porque ya no tenía un padre al cual todos temían, y tampoco tenía a sus amigotes que le cubrían la espalda al muy canalla, no le quedaba otra que aguantarse a los insultos y a los golpes, se lo merecía, ahora era otro más del montón, nadie en especial.

-Alguien le ha lanzado un hechizo-Dijo Hermione. Aunque ya no estaba muy segura, ya que cada paso que daban era una tortura para el rubio, al parecer se había equivocado y la sangre que se le salía era causa de unos fuertes golpes, se podían tratar de fracturas, y la sangre que salía de sus oídos podía ser un derrame cerebral.

Eso le asusto mucho. Y se enojo mas, debía encontrar el culpable

-Harry, debemos apurarnos, puede que no sea un hechizo sino golpes y unos muy fuertes-Le dijo asustada-

Harry asintió, y apresuro el paso, casi todo el peso de el rubio estaba recargado en el, el cual estaba bañado de sangre, le daba pena su situación, si tan solo hubiera sido diferente…

Habían llegado a la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey se asusto mucho al ver el estado del chico.

-Por Merlin, que le han hecho?-Pregunto espantada, mientras le ayudaba a acostarlo en una de las camillas de la enfermería.

La sangre no dejaba de brotar y el no dejaba de gemir de dolor.

-No sabemos, puede ser un hechizo, o unos golpes muy fuerte-Decía Harry.

-O pueden ser las dos cosas, por favor Madame Pomfrey haga algo, rápido!-

-Salgan, le tengo que quitar toda la ropa-Dijo Pomfrey.

Harry y Hermione obedecieron.

-Quien crees que haya sido?- Le pregunto.

- No lo se, cuando llegue estaba tirado en forma fetal en el piso, me asuste mucho, hay que encontrar al culpable, puede ser algo muy grave, no podía ni caminar porque soltaba chillidos, que desagradable situación-Decía ella

Estaba muy preocupada, y si le pasaba algo? Y si se moría? No… no debía pensar de esa manera, Madame Pomfrey cura a todos y el no sería la excepción, debía ir a avisarle a McGonagall esto no se iba a quedar así.

-Bueno Hermione, me tengo que ir, he quedado con Ginny en la torre de astronomía para ayudarle con algunos hechizos, nos vemos-Se despidió Harry.

Hermione le dio las gracias y lo vio desaparecer a la vuelta del pasillo, se asomo un poco por la puerta de la enfermería y vio a Pomfrey revisando el cuerpo del rubio, que estaba tapado de la cadera para abajo, su cuerpo estaba mallugado y tenia hematomas esparcidos por doquier, debía ir a buscar a la McGonagall, tenía que contarle.

Draco acababa de salir de su clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, estaba feliz, porque iría a ver si Hermione se encontraba por los alrededores del Séptimo piso, y hablaría con ella, no sabía porque pero solo quería ir y decirle "Hola" y establecer una conversación civilizada con ella, ya no había rencor, no quedaba prácticamente nada del Draco Malfoy de hace meses, el insolente, el narcisista, nada de eso, era alguien completamente nuevo, pero aun sentía la necesidad de hacer algo bueno, algo que lo cambiaria definitivamente, algo lo suficientemente bueno como para que todos se dieran cuenta de que había cambiado y el sentía que esa cosa buena era Hermione, la había estado mirando desde que había llegado a Hogwarts, simplemente podía percibirla y antes de él pensarlo ya tenía su mirada puesta en ella, eran oscuros pero muy brillantes le gustaban. Iba camino a la sala común, se pararía fuera a esperarla si era necesario y no le importaba si la gente le insultaba o algo, casi todos los días se ponían en grupos y lo arrinconaban solo para insultarlo, así que le daba igual, pero, no sabía que esa vez sería diferente…

-Vaya, vaya! Pero miren quien está por aquí, el mortifago de mierda, el Invencible e Inolvidable Draco Malfoy-

Todos los que estaban a su alrededor se partieron de la risa.

Esta vez era Cormac McLaggen el que inicio tal alboroto.

-Que estás haciendo por aquí?-Le pregunto, mientras se acercaba muy lentamente a él. -Vienes a ver a Granger?, crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras?, piensas que ella te aceptaría algún día?, te gusta no es así?.-Seguía diciéndole, mientras lo rodeaba dando pasos en círculos a su alrededor.

Draco por su partes estaba como una tabla, no solo por la tensión del momento sino, por el comentario que había hecho sobre Granger, no… no le gustaba, solo que ella era la salida definitiva a su infierno interior.

-No dices nada?-Lanzo el primero golpe, justo en sus costillas-

La gente ya se había agrupado en círculo alrededor de ellos, mas dentro estaban los colegas de Cormac, que esperaban la señal de su "Jefe" para realizar cualquier movimiento.

-he? No te gusta?-Lanzo el segundo golpe esta vez en la cabeza, haciendo que Draco callera al piso.

-Lo negaras?- Tercer golpe, una patada en el estomago.

Draco se estaba revolcando de dolor, y sentía como algo espeso y caliente le resbalaba por los oídos, nariz y boca, se sentía fatal, necesitaba que alguien llegara, Hermione siempre le salvaba pero… cuanto tiempo tardaría ella en llegar?, seguro estaría desangrado totalmente cuando ella o alguien más llegara.

Afortunadamente ella llego, fue como si le hubiera llegado el mensaje telepáticamente, gracias a Merlin.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos, la luz le molestaba, le dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba desnudo, se había desmayado luego de que Hermione llegara, no recuerda casi nada, ni como llego a la camilla, intento moverse pero no podía, algo lo mantenía pegado a la cama, empezó a moverse bracamente, pero luego de un rato dejo de hacerlo, una fuertes punzadas salían de su abdomen, eran casi insoportables, que pasaba, por que no podía mover el cuerpo? Y si gritaba? Si pudo abrir los ojos, tal vez podía abrir su boca y hacer que saliera su voz.

Lo intento pero no funciono, sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar haciendo que cállese en un profundo sueño.

Cuando despertó de nuevo, ya no había tanta luz, al parecer ya era de noche, pero ya podía moverse, se paro con cuidado de la camilla, y estiro sus extremidades, ya no estaba tan adolorido, apenas un leve dolor, ahora estaba vestido con una de sus Pijamas, la reconoció porque era ver, y tenia mini-serpientes por todos lados, que vergüenza, esperaba que nadie le hubiera visto con ella.

Unas voces los distrajeron de sus pensamientos, provenían del despacho de Pomfrey, camino hacia la puerta y se dedico a humear un poco.

-Lo dará de alta hoy mismo?- Pregunto una voz de Mujer.

-Por supuesto, ya esta lo suficientemente bien, como para volver a su rutina-Respondió Pomfrey-

-Al parecer la poción que le ha dado para dormir sin sueños ha resultado muy bien, no lo vi despertar ni una vez, y hace una semana que está aquí-Dijo la voz de mujer que aun no reconocía.

Una semana? Ha estado allí por una semana? Tan grave estaba.

De repente se dejaron de escuchar las voces y él se aparto rápidamente de la puerta.

-Oh, Señor Malfoy, ya está usted despierto, ya puede irse, si se siente mejor claro. La señorita Granger, ha estado al pendiente de usted toda la semana, será una buena medimaga-dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione.- Bueno, apúrense, tengo cosas que hacer- Y se dirigió de nuevo a su despacho.

Draco seguía de espaldas, estaba atónito, le daba miedo girarse, no quería decir nada, solo esperaba a que ella se fuera y el podía cambiarse he irse de una buena vez.

-Puedes cambiarte tranquilamente, yo me iré para que tengas privacidad… Ha y quiero que sepas que ya hemos encontrado a quien te hizo daño, créeme que Cormac ni nadie más en este castillo volverá a molestarte.-Le decía ella tranquilamente, escucho como se daba la vuelta y daba unos pasos para irse.

-espera- Le dijo-

Hermione se había parado en seco para mirarle, aunque su estado era un poco demacrado se veía adorable con esa pijama, le resultaba gracioso que un Slytherin utilice ese tipo de cosas.

-Si?-Le pregunto ella.

-Gracias-Fue lo único que dijo.

-No hay de que, adiós Malfoy- se despidió con una sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3

**No me importa esperar todos los días****  
****Fuera en la esquina bajo la lluvia****  
****Busca a la chica con la sonrisa rota****  
****Pregúntale si quiere quedarse un rato****  
****Y ella será amada****  
****Ella será amada****.**

Draco aun estaba desconcertado, que era lo que le estaba pasando? El era un **Slytherin**, se comportaba como un imbécil, sabía que había cambiado, que no era el mismo rubio oxigenado pretensioso, el ahora era diferente, pero eso no justificaba que se comportara como un **descerebrado** con Granger, después de haberla odiado tanto no era posible que ahora se sintiera extrañamente atraído por la castaña de pelo enmarañado, era indudablemente hermosa eso tenía que admitirlo y verla le causo un extraño sentimiento, algo le decía que se mantuviera cerca de ella, que trata de saldar sus deudas, nunca había matado a nadie, todo lo que hizo fue por obligación, temor, por la pura protección de sus padres, le daba pudor lastimar a inocentes, asco ver como torturaban a los que no tenían nada que ver, estaba rodeado de gente mala y sádica que se dejaban guiar por el puro linaje de la sangre, pero… en donde estaba su **sangre azul?**

Hijos de Muggles, Mestizos, Sangres Puras, todos y absolutamente todos tenían el mismo color de sangre, que los hacía diferente? Nada, ahora que había crecido, comprendió que no importaba tu descendencia, mestizo o puro da lo mismo, lo importante es tu forma de ser de pensar, para ser un gran mago ni se necesita tener **"sangre pura"** se necesita inteligencia, y Hermione era el vivo ejemplo de sus nuevos pensamientos.

Ella era perfecta, una bruja exquisita, magnifica e impresionante, quien no la conociera dijera que va por la vida pavoneándose por haber ayudado al gran Harry Potter a vencer a **Voldemort**, pero no. Ella no era de esas personas, era una persona humilde, sincera, la más pura de las personas, tan serena a la vista.

Para Draco mirarla era **Paz** y al mismo tiempo **Remordimiento**, ella le hacía sentir la más **vil **de las personas, aunque se comporte con total amabilidad con él, en el fondo él creía que ella lo adiaba de verdad, se había tomado la molestia de cuidarlo esos días en la enfermería, y el era tan imbécil como para solo contestarle **"Gracias"** las únicas dos palabras que la ha dirigido, y en que estaba pensando en irla a buscar a su torre? Esta demente sin duda.

Pero seguiría su corazón, el que ahora si puede sentir con mayor fuerza, no podía mostrarse indefenso, después de todo el era un Malfoy y los Malfoy nunca muestra sus debilidades, aprendió eso a golpes. Tenía que liberarse, no estaría tranquilo hasta cumplir con su deber, y ese deber era sanar su corazón, y eso tenía que hacerlo consiguiendo el perdón de Granger.

Por otra parte, muy lejos de las mazmorras…

Hermione se encontraba junto a Harry en la sala común de Gryffindor, a su lado como siempre estaba Ginny la cual no le despegaba el ojo de encima a Harry, en ese preciso momento el pelinegro estaba tratando de estudiar un poco, pasaba las 24 horas con Ginny literalmente, y ya eso se estaba volviendo pesado, era un relación monótona muy agotadora, se estaba hartando de tener a Ginny pegada al brazo como un chicle, que exasperante!

Ella les miraba atentamente, era imposible prestarle atención a sus pergaminos cuando Ginny no paraba de atosigar a Harry tratando de llamar su atención para besarle, le incomodaba como su amigo se retorcía un poco tratando de alejarla un poco, casi podía leer sus pensamientos, estaba a punto de estallar.

-Hermione- llamo su atención el pelinegro- Podemos salir a dar una vuelta?-

Al principio abrió muchos los ojos, mientras veía como su amigo se paraba rápidamente de la silla y se soltaba un poco brusco del brazo de su novia.

-Pero para que estoy yo?-Le pregunto una Ginny un poco contrariada.

-Necesito estar un tiempo con Hermione, hace mucho que no hablamos ni salimos como amigos, en cambio contigo paso prácticamente las 24 horas, no es eso suficiente?- Le dijo arrastrando un poco las palabras.

Ginny se paró un poco descolocada, lagrimas surcaron sus ojos y salió corriendo hacia la habitación que ahora comparte con Hermione.

-Harry-Le hablo la castaña-deberías de ir…-

-No Hermione, estoy cansado de esto, siempre que trato de alejarla un poco de darme mi espacio, busca alguna excusa para ponerse a llorar, y siempre soy yo el que tiene que ir y consolarle sin contar que también debo de pedirle perdón, pero esta vez rebaso mis limites, ya no mas-

Prefirió callar y no decir más, su amigo de verdad estaba cansado y exasperado, no entendía muy bien como se sentía, pues nunca había estado en una relación concreta.

Salieron del retrato de la dama gorda, y Harry se calmo un poco. Hermione rodeo con una mano la cintura del moreno y él le puso el brazo sobre los hombros, ya si caminaron por los grandes pacillos que conformaban Hogwarts por un largo rato, sin decir absolutamente nada.

Realmente Hermione también lo necesitaba, necesitaba estar por un rato a solas con su mejor amigo, ese el cual la ha apoyado en todo, ese que la soporta, que la consuela cuando algo sale mal, el hermano que jamás tuvo y lo adoraba intensamente, y no soportaría perderlo. Mucho le costó sobrellevar el dolor que sentía cuando fue al bosque prohibido a enfrentarse al señor tenebroso…

Y muchos, muchos **recuerdos **empezaron a fluir por su mente como fotografías, y sin ser consiente empezó a reírse a carcajadas, no sabía el motivo, tal vez porque estaba feliz, feliz de estar juntos, vivos, poder recordar, era algo maravilloso, y no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le debía a la vida, por eso tenía que vivir cada día como si fuera el último, nunca se sabe cuando pueda ser el **ultimo día de tu vida.**

Harry la miro extrañado, por un momento quiso detenerla, pero su risa lo contagio y empezó a reír con ella, reír de verdad, un momento de locura no les caía mal en esos momentos.

-De que nos-Hermione no podía para de reír- estamos riendo?- Decía mientras se apretaba el estomago que estaba empezando a dolerle.

-No tengo ni idea-

Luego de un rato empezaron a calmarse, estaban adoloridos, pero muy felices.

-Que fue eso Hermione?- Le pregunto Harry mientras retomaban su caminata.

-no lo sé-Le dijo un poco nostálgica- Hace tiempo que no convivía contigo a solas, y eso me hizo recordar, todos esos momentos que hemos pasado juntos-

Harry sonrió al recordar el también, los muchos momentos que compartieron, siendo tan solo unos pequeños inocentes, indiferentes al peligro inminente del cual estaban rodeados.

-Sabes Harry-Le dijo la castaña captando su atención otra vez- No me arrepiento en absoluto ser tu amiga, no me arrepiento de haber entrado a ese vagón en busca de la rana de Neville, no me arrepiento de exponer mi vida para salvar al mundo mágico, no me arrepiento de nada, y… No sé qué haría si te perdiera como casi lo hago en la guerra, no lo sé.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar que una lagrima bajara por su mejilla, no se había detenido a hablar nunca de lo sucedido, habían seguido con sus vidas normales sin más, como si quisieran guardar para siempre en un baúl ese secreto oscuro, pero era imposible, aunque evitaban el tema estaba en sus mentes taladrándoles, todavía se sentía el dolor de los caídos.

-Yo tampoco sé que haría sin ti, gracias a ti es que ganamos la guerra, sin tu mente maquinando sin parar, tu inteligencia tan sutil, y nunca te lo he dicho ya que no sacamos nunca el tema, pero Gracias, gracias por estar a mi lado, y no arrepentirte de esa decisión, porque yo nunca me arrepentiría de ser tu amigo.- Culmino con una sonrisa-

Guardaron silencio, pensando y analizando, disfrutando del agradable momento que los invadía, era una paz infinita, que los rodeaba un aura completamente blanca. Empezaron a caminar como borrachos, causando nuevas risas, parecían vagos, pero estaban disfrutando el momento.

Sin ser consientes llegaron al gran salón, un olor a pastelillos rellenos de crema recién orneados los invadíos, y sus estómagos rugieron, era la hora de la merienda y el gran comedor estaba casi vacío, una que otro grupo de personas.

-Ven, hay esta Ron- Dijo Harry tomándole de la mano.

Efectivamente era Ron, pero no estaba solo estaba rodeado de un montón de chicas, y Hermione sabia lo insoportable que se ponía cuando estaba rodeado de ellas.

-Hey Ron- grito Harry a unos pocos pasos.

Toda la atención de las chicas se poso en el pelinegro, **el chico que vivió**, y la odiosa de su amiga Hermione Granger, todas sabían que ella había tenido algo con el Pelirrojo, y con Harry no se habían metido porque siempre estaba acompañado de la insufrible de su novia Ginny.

-Mira, hay viene tu ex novia-Le dijo con desprecio una de las chicas.

-Ella no es mi novia-Dijo con sorna.

Hermione podía escuchar muy bien las palabras, e incluso le estaban empezando a doler, la manera en que el chico pronuncio esas palabras.

-Pero fueron algo- Dijo otra.

-Ella no es más que una amiga, nadie de importancia como tu-Dijo el pelirrojo atrayendo a sus brazos a una de las chicas.

-Ya sabes rata de biblioteca, nada de nada el-Dijeron.

Hermione miro a Ron con desprecio, Harry estaba muy enojado y lo miraba igual, como podía siquiera permitir algo así? Se suponía que eran amigos.

Hermione no aguanto más y salió corriendo, sin importar que Harry le gritara y le gritaba también a Ron, que era un imbécil.

Pero nada de eso importaba, el era un imbécil, ya decía ella que tenia la sensibilidad de una roca, lo único que importaba ahora era el fuerte dolor que se acumulaba en su pecho, y los sollozos que cada vez se hacían más fuertes, corría sin rumbo, quería salir y respirar un poco de aire para calmarse.

Salió del castillo para llevarse la sorpresa de que estaba lloviendo a cantaros, no se había percatado de eso, pero agradecía el tiempo que se mezclaba con su estado de ánimo actual, era por algún motivo relajante sentir cada gota golpeando su piel ardiente de rabia.

Encadenamos nuestros corazones en vano

Saltamos, sin preguntarnos por qué?.

Te lleve a lo alto del cielo, y ahora…

Nunca volverás a tocar tierra.

Dejaste que me quemara.

Y ahora soy cenizas en el suelo.

Había entrado a la casa de las lechuzas, vio un lugar donde podía sentarse… más bien tirarse a llorar tranquila, estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y tiritando del frio, la rabia se había ido dando un lado al frio que cala los huesos, el dolor estaba allí y se iría en un largo tiempo.

**-Maldito ron**

**y sus malditas pecas**

**y su pelo como el fuego**

**y sus labios rosados**

**y sus ojos resplandecientes**

**Maldito Ron te odio- Grito con todas sus fuerzas-**

Ella pensaba estar sola, pero no era así…

Draco había ido primero a uno de los invernaderos, para recoger algunas flores preciosas y hacerlas un ramo, mañana era el cumpleaños de su madre, a pesar de que no lo demostraba el la quería muchísimo, luego había ido a la casa de las Lechuzas para coger una, mientras ataba al ramo a una lechuza grande y blanca, escucho desde el piso de arriba como alguien gritaba y maldecía a un tal **"Don"** o por lo menos eso fue lo que entendió.

El también estaba empapado para su mala suerte, ya estaba empezando a agarrar un leve resfriado. Bajo para ver quién era la condenada y se llevo una linda sorpresa.

-"Ay no no, acércate pero no te comportes como un descerebrado por lo que más quieres, FUERTE, eres un Sly"- Pensó.

Lentamente se acerco a la castaña, dejo la lechuza pasada en un ramita y saco una de sus tantas flores.

Hermione sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado, no se había percatado de que no estaba sola, levanto la visa y vio que era Draco Malfoy, estaba junto a ella mirándole extrañado, tenía un expresión confusa en el rostro, como si se preguntara que estaba haciendo allí? Hasta ese punto no se había dado cuanto de que el también estaba empapado, y que le tendía una hermosa rosa blanca veteada con negro era grande y con un olor exótico. La tomo sin rodeos, podía ver en sus ojos sinceridad.

-Sabes-Atrevió a hablar el rubio- Se que no soy más que un maldito bastardo que te hizo la vida imposible, que me costara mucho que me perdones, pero… Quieres quedarte un rato y contarme que te molesta?-Pregunto.

Hablo demasiado rápido a Hermione le costó un poco entender, pero cuando termino de analizar las palabras se sorprendió mucho, pero pensó que en esos momentos Draco era una personas sincera, lo veía en sus ojos grises que tanto le gustaban.

Ella le conto lo sucedido con Ron, cada detalle desde la guerra y como la había hecho a un lado, también los humos que se le subieron a la cabeza. Y lo mal que se sentía porque nunca ha sido amada como ella lo ha soñado, y Viktor Krum no cuenta.

El había escuchado cada y una de sus palabras, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, especialmente de sus labios, eran finos y rosados pálido por el frio, el no tenía experiencia en el amor, Pansy Parkinson nunca le amo y era tampoco a ella, el único amor sincero era el que tenia por su madre y ese era muy diferente.

Solo le había dicho que ya llegaría tiempo, que no se preocupara, que era un persona exitosa, una bruja excelente y con mucha pena muy hermosa, ella seria amada.

A lo que ella respondió con una leve sonrisa mientras olía su rosa. Una sonrisa que se veía rota.

-Gracias Draco, gracias por escucharme, y no te preocupes se que lograras que te perdone, porque he notado que eres una persona diferente, pero sabes? Tienes que seguir siendo imponente, no digo que tengas que seguir siendo un maldito bastardo odioso, y discúlpame por las palabras pero en realidad si lo eras, solo que no te dejes dañar de nadie así como nadie se dejara dañar de ti nunca más-

-En serio? Pues si tienes razón, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento, lo que tú no sabes es que al último momento me eche para atrás, todo lo que hice en la guerra fue para pro…-Lo corto.

-Para proteger a sus padres, lo sé-Sonrió- Esas rosas para quien son?-se atrevió a indagar en su vida.

-Son para mi Madre, mañana es su cumpleaños y le encantan las rosas- Respondió apenado.

-Es muy lindo de tu parte Draco, en serio lo es, como tú me diste esta rosa, yo te daré un abrazo, puedo?-No estaba segura de que fuera buena idea pero tenía que pedir permiso.

El rubio no dijo nada y parpadeo, Hermione lo entendió como un Si, se abalanzo sobre el, solo por unos segundos.

Podían notar en la cara del otro el color rojo que invadía sus mejillas.

-Bueno-Dijo Draco levantándose- Me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego… ehmm, adiós Granger.

Se acerco a la lechuza que tenia las flores, y la hizo volar, la tormenta había escampado un poco, enviando la lechuza vio como otra venia, era de color marrón y negro, grande pero desnutrida, la lechuza entro por la ventana y aterrizo un gran paquete justo en el regazo de Granger, haciéndola sobresaltar.

Hermione miro el paquete atentamente, y encima tenia unas letras muy formadas que decían

"**Albus Dumbledore no esta muerto" **


	4. Chapter 4

**Algunos vieron el sol**

**Algunos vieron el humo**

**Algunos vieron el arma**

**A veces la cuerda**

**Deber estar tensa**

**Para advertir.**

Harry estaba muy enojado con Ron, había salido tras Hermione pero como se había tardado por estar gritándole a Ron la había perdido de vista, la había buscado por todo el castillo, incluso en el baño de chicas pero no había encontrado señal de ella.

De repente se le ocurrió en ir a su habitación para buscar el mapa del Merodeador, así la ubicaría rápidamente lo saco se su baúl y conjuro las palabras

**-"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"- **

Tardo un poco en encontrarla, pero al fin noto que estaba en la casa de las Lechuzas, pero ella no se encontraba sola, veía como el nombre de **"Draco Malfoy"** estaba detrás de ella, esperaba alguno movimiento, que ella saliera corriendo, o algo, pero no. Nada pasaba y eso le preocupaba.

Estaba a punto de llegar al punto donde estaba su amiga, pero vio en el mapa como los nombres desaparecieron, busco y busco pero nada, no estaban dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

En una parte muy lejana a Hogwarts.

Hermione y Draco se encontraban en un lugar completamente desconocido para ellos, estaban en una especie de cueva subterránea, con paredes de tierra y piedra.

En el paquete que había recibido, había una nota, Draco había ido con ella para ver, no se lo impidió, así que se sintió en confianza, en el momento en que vio como la castaña tomaba la nota supo que algo andaba realmente mal, rápidamente la agarro también y juntos sintieron como eran jalados por sus ombligos.

Estaban trasladándose.

Y ahora estaban en ese tétrico lugar, con olor a moo era realmente feo.

Ahora sin correr peligro Hermione tomo de nuevo la nota tenía el remitente.

"**Para la Srt. Hermione Granger"**

"**Porque la Esencia de su Inteligencia la ayude a encontrarme" **

En la caja del paquete también había un mapa, era grande pero le mostraba claramente el camino que debía seguir, el cual tenía tres obstáculos, en cada uno de esos tres puntos de parada tenía que conseguir una llave, para poder seguir avanzando.

*Esto no me puede estar pasando*-Pensó-

Hermione miro a Draco repentinamente, abrió los ojos como platos y él se asusto mucho, no podía creer que estaban allí, en una aventura que recorrer, por resolver un misterio, como que Albus Dumbledore no está muerto? Harry vio el arma, Harry vio la varita, el vio el asesino, todos lo vieron tirado inconsciente en el frio piso.

-Granger… que hacemos en este lugar-Le pregunto un poco temeroso-

Ella ignoro su pregunta y siguió observando el mapa.

**-"La X mara el lugar, un tesoro deberás desenterrar por cada parada que harás, obstáculos deberás de enfrentar si a esta personas quieres llegar, con un poco de suerte llegaras, si tienes ayuda mejor será"-** Leía Hermione en voz alta.

-No entiendo-Decía el ya no tan rubio- A quien tenemos que rescatar?

-A nuestro … a Albus Dumbledore-Dijo.

El no lo comprendía, es que eso no era posible. El mismo vio como le asesinaban, era imposible que estuviera vivo, a menos que…

-Debemos seguir y derrotar una serie de obstáculos hasta llegar a él-hablaba temerosa la castaña- Aquí en el mapa muestra que está en una especie de habitación, es algo extraño, vamos- Dijo mientras daba un paso.

Estaba nerviosa y muy asustada, pero ella era Hermione Granger una Gryffindor, la bruja que salvo al mundo mágico, solo era una misión otra de que cumplir…

Sonrió al recordar todas las aventurar con sus amigos, y deseando que estuvieran a su lado en ese momento. Ahora era un caso diferente, estaba junto a Draco Malfoy quien minutos antes le había consolado y regalado una rosa… curioso no? **Las vueltas que da la vida.**

Caminaron por un rato, siguiendo el camino que el mapa les indicaba, siempre con la varita en alto podía ser peligroso… Llegaron a una especie de sala, donde solo había unas antorchas que le daban mayor luminidad al lugar, no había puerta ni algún camino que seguir.

Rápidamente reviso el mapa para ubicarse, en donde estaban parados exactamente brillaban unas palabras, eran los pasos que debían seguir.

-Dice que debemos dibujar un circulo con la varita y pronunciar un hechizo, mientras estamos parados dentro de él-Le hablo claramente a Draco.

El asintió no quería decir nada, aun no asimilaba lo que estaban haciendo.

Hermione agarro su varita y dibujo un círculo en la arena, lo suficientemente grande para los dos, le indico a Draco que se acercara y se acomodara en el medio del círculo junto a ella.

-Humilisterra- Conjuro las castaña.

De repente empezaron a caer por una especie de tobogán, Hermione se aferro fuerte al mapa junto con el resto de las cosas hasta que cayeron en una superficie regular, babosa y muy desnivelada.

-Haaa-

Escucho Hermione, era Draco.

Y ella entendió porque se estaba quejando y porque ese grito de dolor de parte del Rubio, ella también sintió como algo la apretaba muy fuerte y la ahogaba cada vez más, estaba oscuro por lo tanto no podía ver nada pero sabía lo que era, lo había experimentado en su primer año en Hogwarts.

Draco luchaba contra aquella cosa que le hacía cada vez mas daño y lo hundía mas, le estaba quitando la respiración.

-Calmate, tienes que tranquilizarte, sino de matara, es Laso del Diablo-Le dijo con desesperación.

Pero el no hacía caso, el seguiría luchando, ya estuvo a punto de morir 2 dos veces, y dicen que la tercera es la vencida.

Como pudo Hermione agarro su varita –LUMOS SOLEM- y una fuerte luz salió de su varita haciendo que los lasos que los apretujaban se alejaran dejándolos respirar con normalidad.

Draco estaba tirado en el piso, se estaba retorciendo de dolor. Hermioe se acerco lentamente frotando su brazo un poco adolorido.

-Draco-Le hablo suavemente intentando tocarle- Draco estas bien?-le pregunto.

-Como crees que estoy Granger- escupió con sorna.

No quería tratarle de esa manera, pero en ese momento estaba dominado por el insoportable dolor que sentía, punzante en sus costillas.

Lentamente y muy despacio para no lastimarle, fue desabotonando su camisa, él le dio permiso de verdad le dolía muchísimo. Hermione ahogo un grito de sorpresa, todas sus costillas estaban marcadas por fuertes moretones, ahora podía entender mejor el dolor de Draco y su desespero por salir de allí.

-No debiste-Le dijo- Te dije que te quedaras quieto Draco-replico.

El no decía nada, el dolor era insoportable, solo podía sentir las cálidas manos de ellas pasearse por su torso y piernas en busca de otras heridas, su tacto se le hacía muy conocido, esas manos suaves y pequeñas que le recorrían el cuerpo. Claro, esas manos eran las que lo habían cuidado por tantos días en la enfermería, y eso le hizo reaccionar.

Se paró de pronto quedando sentado en el piso apoyándose de sus manos.-Q…ue, que estás haciendo?-Tartamudeo, Diablos! Estaba muy nervioso.-Ay!- Exclamo, de nuevo ese terrible dolor que lo obligo a tirarse de nuevo en el frio piso.

-Por favor Draco, quédate quieto mientras te reviso-Le dijo- Necesitamos salir de aquí lo antes posible y tú me estás haciendo perder tiempo-exclamo una castaña que estaba perdiendo su paciencia.

-Ha si? Pues lo siento pero no fue mi decisión estar aquí tampoco Granger-Le dijo mientras soltaba un nuevo quejido- Joder! Cúrame de una buena vez.

No entendía que pasaba, pero estaba de muy mal humor, y no era el dolor.

Un poco descolocada saco su varita y realizo un hechizo para que el dolor desapareciera, aunque las marcas estarían allí y dolerían como cualquier otro moretón.

-Ya, listo- Le escupió la castaña.-Y para que no creas que estas curado totalmente- con una mano apretó una de sus costillas causando un nuevo grito de parte del rubio.

-pero que mierda-grito- GRACIAS!

Se levanto de un salto y empezó a cerrar su camisa, sentía como la ira crecía en su interior, pero ha que se debía?. Vio como Hermione seguia tirada en el piso, la agarro por el brazo y la levanto bruscamente. Ella le miro muy fijamente a los ojos con toda su rabia acumulada y… Lo abofeteo, lo abofeteo como aquella vez hace unos 8 años. Por un momento se sorprendió por su reacción, realmente ninguno de los dos estaba dentro de sus cabales.

Draco estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero algo llamo su atención detrás de ella, estaban en una de las paradas, podía notarlo porque había una especia de pala y una gran X en el suelo, cada vez estaban más cerca de salir de aquella perdición.

Hermione noto como se quedaba mirando en un punto fijo y siguió su mirada, agarro la pala y trato de enterrarla en la X, pero era imposible. Saco toda su frustración, golpeado fuertemente la pala contra el piso, tenía calor, estaba sofocada y tenía mucha rabia, tenía que salir de allí, aparte de que no soportaba la presencia de Draco Malfoy a su lado, maldito hurón.

-Dame eso maldita inútil- decía Draco mientras le arrebataba la pala de las manos- Eres una inútil, se hace así! Aprende-Le dijo con sorna, mientras intentaba con toda su fuerza clavar la pala en la X.

-BOMBARDA-

Un explosión hiso temblar toda la cavidad, Hermione había conjurado ese hechizo para tratar de hacer el agujero, pero lo único que logro fue que trozos de piedra y tierra cayeran en una leve llovizna sobre ellos.

-Maldicion Granger-Grazno el rubio.

Estaba molesto, hastiado, obstinado y se estaba ahogando del calor. Dejo la pala a un lado y empezó a quitarse la camisa, no le importaba una mierda que Granger estuviera allí ya lo había visto mucho.

-Ay por Merlin en serio?, ahora piensas desnudarte? Acaso no puedes aguantar un poco de calor?... Ha no! lo siento lo olvidaba, las princesas no sudan-Le grito la castaña.

-Mira Granger, no estoy para tus estupideces, así que por favor muévete ya con esta maldita misión que me estoy ahogando-Le respondió con esa odiosidad que solo puede poseer un Malfoy.

Los dos estaban muy alterados, tenían que calmarse y pensar, algo se le ocurriría ella ere inteligente, y también tenía que haber una buena explicación para sus comportamientos, parecía la vieja escuela cuando tan solo eran unos chiquillos que se peleaban a morir.

-Está bien Malfoy, realmente tenemos que calmarnos un poco, algo aquí nos afecta y por eso nos estamos comportando de esta manera por favor cálmate-le pedía, mientras veía como Draco se relajaba un poco- Algo se me ocurrirá, pero sería bueno que tu también pudieras ayudarme a pensar en algo.

La miro por unos segundos, directo a sus ojos, intentando calmarse, esos ojos color miel que le transmitían paz y tranquilidad a pesar de que en ese momento estaban en llamas por la extraña razón de una ira que se inmutaba sin sentido alguno.

No dijo nada, y se puso en movimiento con su mente, al igual que la castaña estaban maquinando con rapidez, alguna opción para desenterrar el "tesoro" pero no encontraban nada lógico.

"Necesitamos encender el foco"-pensó el rubio-

-Encender…-

-Lo tengo!-Exclamo.

Hermione lo miro un poco desconcertada, acaso era posible que él tuviera la respuesta y ella no?

-Encender, tenemos que encender fuego, pero no cualquier fuego sino **Fuego Demoniaco**-Dijo agitado.

Ese fuego fue el que acabo con la vida de uno de sus amigos, era peligroso hacerlo si no tienes suficiente experiencia, pero confiaba en que él y Hermione podrían hacerlo sin problemas, después de todo ella era la Bruja más brillante y el… Un ex mortifago con mucha sabiduría en magia negra.

Hermione no entendía, sabía que fuego era pero creía que era demasiado arriesgado, no se atrevía, el fuego podría consumirlos a ambos en pocos segundos y hacer lo que la guerra no puedo, matarlos.

Draco la miro a los ojos, tratando de leer sus pensamientos

-No puedes leer mis pensamientos, están bloqueados para todo ser que no sea de mi plena confianza-le dijo la castaña.

El rubio solo se limito a asentir y dijo:

-De todos modos sé lo que estas pensando y yo pienso lo mismo pero creo que es la única manera Granger,, este lugar está repleto de Magia Negra incluso tengo una teoría de porque nos estamos comportando de esta manera rabiosa.-le dijo.

-Ha si?-dijo con sorna la castaña, es que no podía ser posible que ella no tuviera las respuestas- Cual es tu teoría?

-Creo que en esta parte hay una especie de gas, causa que la gente se comporte de muy mala manera, haciéndoles perder el control, una rabia inexistente, aunque a veces ayuda el sentimiento que viene del corazón, pero creo reconocerlo porque a veces lo usaban contra inocentes, los metían en una especie de cueva como esta, y soltaban el gas, llegaban a tal punto de matarse entre sí… todos sangre sucias por supuesto-Dijo tranquilo, Draco que ya sabía los efectos de dicho gas, sabia como contra llevar sus efectos.-El gas no se ve, pues se caamufla perfectamente con el aire.

Hermione lo miro y asintió, que dijera "Sangre Sucia" en su presencia le hacía sentir un poco mal, la llevaba a sus recuerdos más lejanos de su niñez y no le gustaba.

-Por favor conjura tu el fuego demoniaco Draco, tu descubriste lo que había que hacer, hazlo tu… Pero ten en cuenta que el fuego es imposible de extinguir tenemos que actuar rápido-Le dijo la castaña que le daba la espalda.

-Está bien, lo hare- Contesto.

Mientras conjuraba el hechizo algo dentro de Hermione se removió, sentía terror y rabia al mismo tiempo quería salir de allí.

El hechizo penetro justo en el medio de la X, haciendo un hueco exuberante, Draco controlaba muy bien su varita para que el fuego no se saliera de control, mientras Hermione trata de sacar la pequeña cajita que estaba en vuelta en una especie de burbuja protectora… Claro, para que no se destruyera.

La pala solo era una distracción

Rápidamente la abrió, dejando a la vida una especie de llave, que al tocarla dio cabida a una puerta en ese tétrico lugar, Hermione tiro la caja y fue abrir la puerta, pero la llave no era de la puerta, era muy extraña era una especie de rombo con jeroglíficos alrededor y muy muy pesada, la puerta se abrió con un "Alohomora" y le indico a Draco que se ubicara a su lado.

-A lo que te diga "Ya" sueltas el fuego y la puerta se cerrara- Le dijo la castaña y el asintió… 1..2..3.. YA!.

Draco soltó el fuego y rápidamente la puerta se cerro, pero nada los preparaba para enfrentar lo que había del otro lado de esa habitación…

Harry había llegado hacia la casa de las lechuzas, un poco agitado, no podía ser posible que ella no estuviera, algo estaba mal lo sentía. El mapa del merodeador nunca se equivocaba, nadie se le escapaba, y ellos definitivamente no estaban dentro de los terrenos.

Lo único que encontró fue una Rosa.

Una Rosa que tal vez le diera inicio a algo totalmente nuevo… y futuramente peligroso.

Lamento mucho la tardanza en subir, pero he tenido problemas con mi computadora, aparte de que este cap me ha costado un infierno, no se en que me meti cuando dije que dumbledore no esta vivo en serio. Hace mucho que lo estoy escribiendo y realmente fue un dolor de cabeza. Espero que les guste y lo lamente si tardare mas en subir, esperaba que me dieran este año mi tlfn para poder escribir de alli, pero es imposible me lo daran en enero...Muy muy Feliz navidad a mis poquitos lectores, compartan mucho con sus familias, y que les den muchos regalos. Gracias por leer 3


End file.
